The invention relates to a manually actuatable rotary switch with keying function for electrical engineering / electronics.
In the field of electrical engineering / electronics the most diverse embodiments of rotary switches are known. For the realisation of switch positions, mechanical rotary detent mechanisms are used, such as are, for example, described in xe2x80x9cBauelemente der Feinwerktechnikxe2x80x9d by O. Richter and R. v. Voss, 8th edition, Verlagtechnik Berlin, 1959, pages 300-310. For the latching of the switch shaft, latch elements standing under spring action, such as disks, balls, pins etc., or special spring embodiments stand in an operational association with latch wheels or similar components in most embodiments. Furthermore, a magnetic latch is known from the German patent specification 29 03 698 in the most diverse arrangement of the latch elements, such as permanent magnets with multiple poles or with latching noses of magnetisable shaped elements as a rotor or stator in interaction with the oppositely disposed latch element. The position and pitch xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d of the latch recess is associated with the position and pitch xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d of the signal producing unit, whereby signals correspond to latch positions in accordance with a fixed pattern. This corresponds to the generation of defined signals at specific latch positions.
Manually operable key switches are likewise known in different embodiments. They serve to produce a corresponding signal by axial keying. In this respect the sequences of movement required for this purpose are assisted in the most diverse manner. On the one hand, mechanical spring elements, for example cylinder springs, flat shaped springs etc., serve as an energy storing reversal element, mainly in conjunction with contact elements or themselves function as an energy storing element for the production of the timing pulse, mainly in conjunction with different sensors (Hall effect, optoelectronic etc.) as signal generating elements (German laying open print 31 19 227). Furthermore, a keying switch is known, for example, from German laying open print 33 06 507, in the housing of which a permanent magnet axially movable by a magnetically latched key is moved into the range of action of switching elements for the production of electrical or electronic signals, for example of a read contact.
In the same way a switch or pressure contact is known from German laying open print 23 13 750, with an energy store and step position, the axially movable switching member of which stands under the action of a cylinder spring or a ring of elastic material. To assist the spring action, a permanent magnet is secured to the switching member and ensures, in cooperation with a ferromagnetic plate of the apparatus housing, a defined switching point of an electrical contact.
Furthermore, a rotary knob apparatus is known in German utility model 89 10 606.7 for the selection of specific functional modes of an apparatus, in particular of an electronic phoropter, in which a pole disk secured onto an axially shiftable shaft or ferromagnetic material and standing in cooperation with an optoelectronic apparatus with digital further processing of the signals is rotationally latched by a permanent magnet arranged in the housing. A further switching process can be realised by axial shifting of the rotary knob axle. These switching devices are special components and serve for the solution of special tasks,
Rotary switches with an additionally integrated possibility for producing a signal by axial movement of the switch shaft have also been realised, with snapping forces and resetting forces being realised by cylinder springs or flat shaped springs. The known switches or switching devices are restricted with respect to their possibilities of use by their size, for example, are frequently not usable in electronics and microelectronics. The durability, reliability and precision of known components or component groups, for example of latch elements and the like for producing a precise snap action, is not achieved.
The invention is based on the object of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art and of providing a further rotary switch in which precisely latched rotary switching functions and additional keying functions are possible independently of one another, which realises a good tactile acknowledgement and permits a minituarised manner of construction.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention by the characterising feature of the claims 1 to 8.
With the invention precisely latched rotary switching functions and additional keying functions are obtained independently of one another with a compact space saving manner of construction in a component of electrical engineering / electronics, i.e. made possible both independently and also simultaneously. The keying function enables a good tactile acknowledgement. The arrangement of the components and component groups of the switch permit small and smallest embodiments. Its latching operates with low wear and reliably.